1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dough of edible stuff having a slit roll configuration such as pie, bread, cracker, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among various kinds of known pies, breads and crackers, it is known that there are those which are formed of a crust of pie, a crust of bread or a crust of cracker enwrapping meat, fruit, or the like (hereinafter referred to as "ingredient") to form a rolled shape and those which are produced by baking thereof. Some of them are designed such that a part (that portion which forms an upper surface in baking) of a crust of pie, a crust of bread or a crust of cracker is provided with slit-like cuttings in order to prevent the ingredient from being ejected from an end face or end faces of a rolled crust or rolled dough owing to water vapor generated from the ingredient.
However, even in such crust of pie, crust of bread or crust of cracker as mentioned, there was the following inconvenience. That is, the water vapor generated from the ingredient acts not only to eject the ingredient from the end face or end faces but also to invade into the crust portion of such pie, bread or cracker to jeopardize a smooth passage of heat. As a result, passage of heat was insufficient particularly at the bottom portion of a pie, which often gave the eater a feeling something resembling to raw (or a feeling "not crispy"). Therefore, the water content of the ingredient was required to be reduced as much as possible.
Furthermore, when the ingredient containing moisture-abundant soft stuff such as gratin and sauce was used, the moisture and/or ingredient itself were leaked out from the end face portion and/or cutting port. Therefore, it was absolutely impossible to use this kind of ingredient.
The expression "slit roll configuration" when used herein in such a way as that a dough of pie, a dough of bread or a dough of cracker having a slit roll configuration refers to a roll-like configuration having a plurality of slits on the outer peripheral portion of a roll. Likewise, the expression "slit roll configuration" when used herein in such a way as that pie, bread or cracker having a slit roll configuration refers to a roll-like configuration having a mesh pattern of a plurality of enlarged slits formed on the outer peripheral portion of a roll.